Avengers Tower
by Eternity sword
Summary: How Stark Tower became Avengers Tower, avenger by avenger.
1. Bruce

Tony Stark is Iron Man. And without his suit, he is a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. So it was that he was actually concerned when he learned that one of his colleagues and friends didn't have an actual home.

"You aren't living anywhere?" he asked Bruce. He'd read the file on Dr. Banner, of course, but somehow Tony hadn't quite realized exactly what it had meant.

Bruce shook his head. "I've been on the run for the last several years…Technically I'm a fugitive. So, no, no permanent homes. I was living in Calcutta before S.H.I.E.L.D. came about Loki. Now…I'm sort of just living in New York."

"Well, where've you been going every night, then?" Tony asked.

"I found a fairly cheap hotel. I've been staying there, at least until I run out of money for it."

"And then what?" Tony asked. He didn't like the idea of Bruce ending up broke and on the streets- or leaving the country. "You know what? Don't answer that. I've got an answer for you." Tony was somewhat surprised by his own thoughts, except- he wasn't. He'd actually thought about it a couple times.

Bruce raised his eyebrows. "Do I want to know?"

Tony nodded, a smile slowly appearing. "Move in. Move in to Stark Tower."

Bruce looked down. "I don't know Tony…"

"Come on, what's the down side? Free living space, a top grade lab, a friend…anything else you want, you name it, you've got it."

"What about the Other Guy? You're still repairing the Tower from the Chitauri invasion…"

"I trust you," Tony told him. "I shocked you and you were fine, remember? You won't just lose control."

Bruce was blushing. "Ah, well what about Pepper? I mean, you…and her. You live here, you're a couple…Do you really want some other person you barely know living with you?"

"Hm." Tony walked near the balcony, where Pepper was. "Hey Pepper, could you come over here for a moment?" Pepper came over. "Bruce doesn't have any place to live, and I was thinking he could come live with us. Would that be a problem?"

Pepper shook her head. "Of course not. Bruce, you're more than welcome to stay here. Besides, I could use a little help keeping Tony under control." She smiled at him.

Bruce made one last ditch effort to dissuade Tony. "I'll take up space in your tower."

Tony laughed, grinning. "Our Tower is a tower. I can give you five floors and still have too much room for myself. So what do you say you stop it with the homeless thing and move in?"

Bruce sighed, and shook his head. Then he smiled and nodded. "Okay. Okay, you've got me. I'll move in."

Tony was grinning, and began talking about how much space Bruce wanted, and what he'd want in his rooms. As it turned out, this would only be the first, and not last, time that Tony invited one of the Avengers to live in his Tower.

**Yes, I know it's dreadfully short. I just hope everyone likes it. Please, let me know if you actually like this, so I know to continue, alright? Cause, if I don't get the impression that anyone wants it continued, I admit I'll drop this in favor of other fics.**


	2. Steve

Truth be told, Tony hadn't really thought about inviting the other avengers into the tower. First and foremost, it was one of his homes (his main home, after his Malibu mansion was destroyed) and Tony, for all his extroversion and charm, didn't enjoy housemates much. Pepper, of course, was living with him, but that was an exception-he wasn't dating his teammates. And Bruce was also good company. Someone who spoke English.

The other avengers were…how to put it nicely? A pain in the rear. Tony liked the, really he did. But he wasn't sure if he'd be able to coexist with the others as well as he did with Bruce. Natasha-scary. Clint-nice enough, Tony's second favorite even. But that didn't make up for the man's fondness for vents, and Tony didn't want Clint in-no, just no. Not even thinking about it. Thor was too…Thor. And Capsicle was a frickin' stick in the mud; Tony's opposite.

They'd gotten over some of their issues since the Chitauri attack, at least, but there was still a sort of tension between them. Cap would give out orders, and Tony would give his typical snark. They'd eye each other across the room. And they hurried away from each other after the missions.

Suffice to say, Tony didn't think he'd be inviting Mr. Red, White and Blue spandex to live with him.

But he did.

It was all Bruce's fault, of course. Cause while Tony didn't spend time with Captain America, Bruce did. He liked to lend things- books, pieces of technology to Steve. He was trying to help the man adapt to the twenty-first century. If you asked Tony, it was never going to work.

But Bruce insisted. And one day Bruce went over by himself, a surprise visit to Steve's apartment. He came back less than two hours later, looking somewhat disappointed.

The next day, he told Tony that he was going over again. And that Tony was going with him.

"What? No, no, no, no," Tony said quickly. "When did I volunteer to visit him?"

"When you decided that we are a team," Bruce replied, unblinking. Damn, the man had planned this. "You've been doing your best to ignore him- and, you know, he needs company." Tony opened his mouth. "I _will_ destroy your workshop."

Tony shut his mouth. Then he came back. "That's low."

Bruce's mouth twitched. "Just saying what must be said."

"Right. Fine, I'll go with you. Just this once."

Bruce smiled. "That's all I need."

Bruce did the driving. And after a bit of driving, he stopped by the most dull building Tony had ever seen. The architecture was…almost nonexistent-they looked like boxes. Grey boxed, with small windows, with gray (of course) curtains.

Tony was sure he'd seen better looking prisons. He was about to ask Bruce why they'd stopped here, when Bruce got out of the car. Tony followed.

"Hey-what is this place? I thought we were going to see Capsicle," Tony protested as they walked towards a door-also gray, almost indistinguishable from the walls.

"This is where he lives," Bruce said simply.

Well, it had to be better on the inside, right?

Steve came to the door and let them in, looking surprised. He was dressed simply, his hair not neat as he usually kept it; obviously he hadn't been expecting this visit. He glanced a Tony.

Bruce started a conversation, but Tony didn't pay much attention. The walls were a dull white, the carpet also a dull color. There was barely anything in there to make it any better-no posters, or pictures, or anything really.

"How'd you get stuck with this place?" he interrupted them.

Steve looked at Tony. "SHEILD helped. They…provided me with this."

Tony stared back at him, blankly. "It sucks." He expected Steve to somehow deny that, but he didn't.

Steve looked around a moment. "Yes…yes it does 'suck.'"

Tony blinked. Then he pulled Bruce aside. "You did this on purpose," he whispered. Who knew Bruce could be so sneaky?

"You said it yourself-this place sucks," Bruce answered.

"Well what do expect me to do? Invite him to live with us?" Bruce just stared back at him and Tony realized that that was exactly what Bruce wanted him to do. "No."

"Why not?"

"Just no."

"For no reason?"

"I have my reasons."

"Then say them."

"No!"  
"Then you don't have a reason?"

"Yes, I have a reason!"

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"I just don't want to!"

"Tell me."

"No!"

"Then just go and invite him, if you don't have a reason worth sharing!"

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"N-o. Nope, never."

"For crying out loud, you're acting like a five year old!"

"You're the one that brought it up!"

"Really, you're pulling the 'you started it' card?"

"Uh, is everything okay in here?" Steve had overheard them and had come to check on them, looking baffled. Bruce glared at Tony, neither of them answering. Finally Tony sighed.

"Yeah, we're fine. We were just wondering if you'd like to move into the tower with us." Tony looked at Steve, prompting an answer.

Steve was surprised, he looked at Bruce, who he was sure had been the one to think of it. He liked Bruce, really, but Tony?

Steve knew that Tony didn't like him much. And it was mutual, but Steve was pretty sure that Tony liked him even less than he like Tony. Surely Tony didn't want Steve living with him.

"Thank you, but I don't want to intrude-"

"You aren't intruding," Tony said. "I can give you your own floor, you know."

Steve nervously looked down. "It's your home. You don't want me there."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I don't want you there so invited you to live there, that makes so much sense."

"But…but I thought you didn't like me?"

"Then I guess it's a great chance to start."

**First things first I AM SO SORRY! I know it's been forever since I've updated anything, and I apologize. Now multiply that apology by a million, and it may be somewhere close to how sorry I actually am.**

**I was concentrating on schoolwork, so please don't kill me.**

**I considered putting up an authors note, but I felt that that would be worse-I hate clicking into 'updated' fics only to find a note, so figured putting one up would just be worse.**

**That said- I'm out of school! Woohoo! Graduations on Thursday, and I'm really happy (even if I had a nightmare about it last night). I'll be updating my fics more now. I'm going by which ones it's been the longest since I've updated right now, but if people send in a request for a specific one, I may do that one first. I've got three other ones going.**

**Please review-I'm not sure about this chapter. I don't think it's particularly good, and I'd really like an actual responce on what's good and what's not, okay?**


	3. Clint

It had been a long and tiring day, and Tony was ready to go to sleep. Early. For him, anyways. First, he'd woken up early, and hadn't been able to fall back asleep. Then Bruce had wanted his opinion on…something he really didn't care about. Then the Avengers had a mission. Then they had a meeting with Fury…then they had to leave the meeting to deal with some sort of giant slug things. They picked up lunch on the way back to the meeting (which was easily the dullest and disproportionately long meeting Tony had ever attended). Finally, they'd been dispersed and allowed to go home. Rhodey called, asking Tony for more advice (because he's great for that stuff) and Tony nearly fell asleep during the conversation.

So Tony was going to sleep early. Pepper wasn't there; she was away for a meeting for Stark Industries. Bruce and Steve were living in the Tower too, but Tony didn't particularly care what they were doing. He was fairly certain that Bruce was heading to bed, too.

Tony lay on the bed, relaxed. He could feel himself drifting off, his thoughts becoming quieter and cloudy as they bordered his dreams. Every few minutes he'd hear a door close, or something. He heard something else, closer. He couldn't place just what it was…

Then he realized what it was. It was heavy _breathing_.

It was inside his room.

Tony opened his eyes nervously, taking a deep breath. _I'm overreacting_, he thought. _Maybe I'm dreaming it._

But he still heard breathing…and a snore.

Tony looked up, to the vent.

Then he screamed.

"_The hell?!_"

The person in the vents woke up, and tried to jump, hitting themselves. "Damn," the person muttered quietly.

Tony recognized that voice. Now he was mad.

"_Barton_? What the hell are you _doing_?"

Barton was silent for a few moments, as if hoping Tony would go away if he didn't answer.

"I know you're still there, Barton. In my vents. My vents. Tell me why you're in my vents. Please. Before I completely freak out."

"Sorry," came his muffled voice.

"Sorry? Nope, uh, uh. That doesn't cut it. You were in my vents. Above me. While I was sleeping. Do you have any idea how creepy that was?"

"Tony," Barton groaned.

"I could hear you breathing. It was like a horror movie." No response. "Just get down here!"

Tony's door burst open as Steve came in, shield at the ready.

"What's going on?"

"Legolas here," Tony ranted as Clint came down from the vent, "was sleeping in the vent above me. I heard him breathing, looked up and saw someone in the vents, and like any semi-sane person would do, I screamed."

"I said sorry," Clint grumbled.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, buddy."

Steve snorted, restraining laughter.

"Oh, yeah, it's so funny, it's hilarious. Cause he wasn't in your vent."

"JARVIS?" Steve tentatively called. He was still getting used to the AI.

"Sir?"

"How long has Clint been in the vents?"

"He entered the vents at approximately 6:35 PM this afternoon."

Tony turned to glare at him exasperatedly. "So when we all came here for dinner, you decided you'd spend the night?"

Clint winced. He was oddly silent.

"Would you like me to inform you of the previous nights Mr. Barton has spent inside the tower?" JARVIS inquired.

Steve raised an eyebrow at Clint, while Tony gaped at Clint, mouthing 'other nights?'

"Sure, JARVIS."

"Over the past week, Mr. Barton has spent Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday inside the vents."

Tony was fuming. "That's almost the whole week, Barton! In the vents! In the vents? Do you SHIELD agents have any notions of how creepy that is?"

"Again, sorry," Clint finally spoke. "But SHIELD doesn't have anything to do with this—I swear I'm not spying on you or anything." The master marksman looked like a kicked puppy. Steve immediately felt awful.

"It's fine," he told his teammate. "Just…let us know when you want to stay over. It's not like we're opposed to having you around." He looked at Tony, who nodded grudgingly.

"I like you," Tony stated. "You're great company and all, I'd just like to know when you're here. Seriously, tell me. And then you can have an actual bed when you're here." Tony scowled. "Why are you here?"

Clint looked embarrassed. "Look…I," he stopped, and put his hand to his face. "Just promise not to laugh."

"I promise," Steve instantly said.

"I don't."

"_Stark._"

"Alright, I promise, I promise."

Clint took a breath. "Okay, well…The thing about being an assassin for a barely known, kinda shady not-quite-government government affiliate is that you aren't exactly supposed to tell your landlords about that stuff. So…I didn't…and then last week my work followed me home. Everyone was okay, a least. But, uh, land lord. He was kinda pissed. He really didn't care that I helped save the world, he just didn't want me to attract anything else. I guess I can't really blame him, I mean, I can't guarantee that I won't bring something home with me, and I can't guarantee that nobody will be hurt next time…"

"Clint," Steve interrupted. "Are you saying that you were evicted?"

Clint nodded miserably. "I've been looking for another place. I've been looking since he gave me notice…"

"You should have had enough time to find another place." Tony frowned.

"Heh. Well…his daughter came from Ohio…I had a conversation with her before I knew who she was…" Clint bit his lip.

Steve stared. "What?"

Tony understood. "Ah, seriously, Clint? You flirted with the daughter of the land lord who was already evicting you?"

"I didn't know who she was!" Clint protested. "Anyways, I'm sorry about being in the vents. I really am looking for a permanent place. Being in your tower was never meant to be a permanent thing."

"Why not?" Steve said. He looked to Tony questioningly.

"Ah, come on. Are you kidding me?"

"He needs a place. We've got plenty of room." And now Captain America was pulling puppy eyes on him.

"Fine. Fine. Clint, you can move in. And you know what? When we next see Thor and Natasha, we should invite them, too."

Clint brightened. "Really? I can stay?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Just…find somewhere that isn't in the vents. Now. I wanna go to bed. Now. Shoo."

**Well, I hope that was good...Heh.**

**Two more chapters.**

**In other news: I'll probably update Harry Romanoff Barton within the next few days. I also hope to update Gambler's Stone within the week... I've started another fic, for A Song of Ice and Fire, and I'll try to get the next chapter up quickly. I've also got an idea for a humor fic for Avengers in my head...**

**As always, reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Thor

Tony had already decided to invite Thor. After all, he'd already invited Bruce, Steve, and Clint to live with him. Why not invite Thor and Natasha (Tony was secretly dreading that one—Natasha was quite possibly the most scary of his new teammates)? Make it official. Make it Avengers Tower. Perhaps he'd even anticipated it. He'd never bothered to replace the letters. Maybe he'd somehow seen it coming.

Of course, that was ridiculous. Still, he may as well make it official. Invite Thor and Natasha over. Natasha, unfortunately, was on another continent, and Tony felt that this was one of those few things that should be done face to face (mostly Steve, actually, but Bruce convinced him to go with it). Thor, at least, had come from Asgard back to earth, at least for a little while. Tony had already decided to invite him-he just needed the chance to do it.

That was the part giving him trouble.

The entire first week Thor was back, he spent with Jane Foster. Tony did have to admit, the more he heard about her, the more impressed he was. The genius who tamed the thunder god. He'd have to meet her, someday. He could bring Bruce, too, and they could spend a few hours discussing a variety of topics that made Capsicle's head explode.

Then, when Thor did come to visit them, they ended up spending the time chasing down the latest would-be conqueror. Once again, not a good time to ask. He tried to ask at dinner, but Thor wasn't paying attention.

The next time was, admittedly, Tony's fault. He'd tried to invite Thor while working on a new suit…and accidentally blasted Thor. Thor was okay, albeit in need of a change of clothes. Clint had laughed as Tony related to him how he'd considered still asking Thor.

"Really, Tony? You'd blast him across the room, and then ask him to move in with you? Because that's great motivation."

"Yeah," Tony shot back. "That and your companionship."

The next time, they got called away to deal with some sort of sludge-thing.

Tony dodged a blob of green sludge. "Okay, seriously, what is this thing?"

"A pain in the ass," Clint complained. "It's sticky. How am I supposed to shoot arrows, if I can't even let go of them?"

The…thing spat out more sludge heading towards Steve. He raised his shield. And then he couldn't let go of it. "Hulk? Thor? I need a little help here," he said with a small frown appearing as he realized he was stuck to his shield.

"Hulk help!" Steve looked up. Okay, maybe the _Hulk_ wasn't the best solution to this problem. At least the Hulk hadn't smashed the thing.

Thor in the meantime, was striking the thing with lightning. Tony…was not known for being patient. Indeed, he was the opposite. And he'd been getting increasingly annoyed at the ridiculous circumstances that prevented him from inviting Thor.

"THOR!" he called. _May as well as now_, he thought.

"Man of Iron, do not worry! I believe I can kill the foe!" Thor shouted, striking it with more lightning, being careful not to get too close to it.

"Great! Hey, I've been wanting to ask you something," Tony said.

Thor frowned. "Is it important to the matter at hand?"

"Ah, well, no. It's more of a personal issue."

Thor blinked. "Is it wise to speak of personal matters in the middle of battle?"

Tony spent a minute getting frustrated as Thor told him to wait. Long story short, Tony got impatient and blew up the sludge monster "Didn't we decide that we did not want to do this?" Steve had said, glaring. "I thought we agreed that blowing it up would cause this to happen," he said as he motioned to his sludge covered suit, as well as Clint, who couldn't let go of his bow. Bruce was struggling to try and get some out of his hair. Thor tried to help him, before deciding Bruce would probably need his hair cut. All the while he was giving Tony a slightly scolding look.

Suffice to say, Thor didn't want to talk to him.

Tony spent the next few hours finding ways to apologize to his teammates—not with words, though he made it clear that he was sorry about all the sludge that had gone everywhere (he even paid for all the damage by himself). He also set himself to creating a new bow and some new arrows for Clint. The only person left was Thor. And Tony was hoping that he could finally ask him to move in without some ridiculous interruption that seemed to come from a dorky superhero movie. Of course, Tony wasn't particularly optimistic at this point. Thor would probably forgive him for the sludge monster blowing up, but Tony couldn't see him wanting to live with him after he blasted him across a room and got goo all over the place in the same day. He heard JARVIS announce that he was at the door to the room Thor was in. Tony waited nervously a few moments, then felt relief as Thor opened the door. At least Thor was willing to talk.

Tony put a smile on his face. "Hey, Thor. Ah, can I come in?" Staring at him, Thor stood aside and let him in. "Right. Okay, I brought poptarts," Tony started. "Your favorite kind. I'm also having a new cape made, you know, since we aren't having any luck with that goo." Tony paused and tried to gauge Thor's reaction. He continued, "I'm also getting you a cell phone. You know, so you can talk to Jane where ever. Well, I'm not so sure about when you're on Asgard, but I'm going to look into that. Umm…is there anything else you'd like?" He looked at Thor, and Thor looked back.

Thor raised an eyebrow. "I'd like you to apologize verbally, rather than simply give me things."

Tony gave a small smile. "Okay…" Tony took a breath. "I'm sorry about blasting you earlier. And I'm also sorry about blowing up that sludge-thing and getting it all over you—and everyone else." Tony paused and thought for a moment. "You know, I'm sure I've done something else somewhere down the line, so I apologize for any of that stuff, too. So…?"

Thor's lip twitched; he seemed to be restraining laughter. "You are forgiven on all accounts, friend. Steven came and spoke with me earlier, and told me that you had already apologized to the others." Thor looked at him approvingly. "I am glad that you didn't wait to apologize, though bringing gifts isn't necessary." He gave a huge grin, which Tony returned. "I recall that you wanted to speak of a personal matter," Thor prompted.

"Ah, yes, well, I've been thinking, since you spend some time on Earth, and we're a team, and Bruce, Steve, and Clint are already here, I thought maybe you'd like to move in with us, but I'd understand if you don't want—"

"It would be an honor!" Tony blinked.

"Really? Wow, that was kinda easy." He frowned. "When you talked to Steve earlier, he told you I was planning on inviting you," Tony realized.

Thor nodded. "In truth, I forgave you then. I am pleased to know that this team has more to it than fighting common foes; that we live and fight together." For a moment Thor gained a touch of sadness, and Tony was sure of what (who) he was thinking of.

Tony quickly intervened. "It's actually been nice having the others around. They'll be happy to know that you'll be here." He smiled at Thor. Tony thought for a moment. "So…we're going to have to modify a floor to suit your tastes, so that means your input. And Jane's, 'cause we need to invite her here, so you two can be together, and she, Bruce, and I can have the most epic geek-off in history." He threw his arm around Thor, and walked him off to start working on Thor's home-away-from-home.

**Holy cow, please tell me you don't hate this!**

**Thor's chapter...for some reason I had a really hard time writing it. I just...**

**?**

***Deep breath* *Deep breath***

**Please review this. Be honest, be brutal.**

**Just, please refrain from flaming. If the chapter really does suck, okay, feel free to say so. Last week I got a flame that didn't even say anything notable. Just that it was short. Which I put in the summary. It was supposed to be short. So, please, if you're going to say you hate Thor, or the Avengers, or you don't care about them moving in...just don't.**


	5. Natasha

It was five o'clock on a Saturday morning when Nick Fury contacted the Avengers, asking them to come to base. Apparently he had something important to discuss with all of them, though he refused to tell them what. They had all wondered what it could be; another threat against the world? Consulting? Paperwork for the incident at the statue of liberty?

But Clint was grinning. He seemed to know more than them, and he was practically celebrating. He skipped breakfast, dragging them along.

So, of course, they all knew that Natasha was back from her mission.

When they entered the room which was basically Fury's office (Tony laughed at the thought of the one-eyed man in the jacket in an _office_) they were all smiles as they greeted Natasha in their own ways. Fury looked at them exasperatedly.

"Yes, yes, happy reunion. Okay, now that's out of the way, maybe I could tell you why I've called you here?"

Steve, Bruce and Thor listened attentively, as Clint and Natasha shared a knowing smile. Tony began putting thought into how he should ask her to move in with them; he really didn't want another situation like he had with Thor.

"It has come to my awareness," Fury began. "That the five of you are now living together at Stark Tower. Is this correct?"

Tony shook his head vigorously. "Nope. We're living together at _Avengers Tower_. You know, that's why there's just a big A on the outside."

"Wait, when did we name it?" Clint interjected, looking over to Tony. "I don't remember naming it."

"Well, it was obvious. I mean, we're the Avengers, that's our tower, so it's the Avengers Tower."

"We never talked about naming it," Steve frowned.

Tony rolled his eyes. "We never needed to talk about naming it."

"Hey, we're living there, too. We should have an input!" Clint protested.

"Oh, come on, what's wrong with Avengers Tower?"

"Uh…you know, it does sound rather…aggressive to be in the middle of New York," Bruce pointed out.

"We're superheroes," Tony said.

"And we shall fight aggressively for those in need!" Thor said. "It is a fine name for our fortress!"

"See, he thinks it's a good name!" Tony argued.

"We never said it wasn't a good name," Steve argued back. "But—"

"This is exactly why I called you here," Fury continued, as if talking to a class of five year olds. "The thing is, individually, every one of you can be…unpredictable," he decided, "one the best of days. The fact that you're some of the most dangerous people in the world doesn't help matters. Now you've decided you want to live together? Well, pardon me, but I don't want to wake up, flip on the news, and see a story about how the five of you destroyed New York City in a fight over what to have for breakfast."

They all immediately cried out in protest.

Steve. "Sir, I would never do anything to harm New York, especially not over breakfast."

Tony. "Hey! We aren't _that_ bad!"

Thor. "I don't understand—why would we harm a city that we've sworn to protect?"

Bruce. "Okay, I may do that. Not for breakfast, but the others probably wouldn't."

Clint. "That's just plain insulting, director."

Fury raised an eyebrow. "A minute ago you were arguing over what to call your home. If you really expect me to expect you to behave like fully grown adults after that…the point is, I don't trust you people alone. I need an eye inside the tower to watch you and keep you from doing something stupid."

Tony whispered a joke about 'an eye' to Thor who was not quiet in his laughing.

Steve scowled. "Sir, I'm sorry, but I'd really like you to respect our privacy."

Tony nodded. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Capsicle. You can't just send one of your stuffy agents in sunglasses to watch us in our own home."

"Which is why I decided on someone you may be more comfortable with," he replied, looking to Natasha.

Tony blinked. "Oh, wait, you mean…"

"He's asked me to move in with you," Natasha stated. "But I won't if you aren't comfortable."

"I'm more worried about you being uncomfortable," Bruce said. "Considering the Other Guy."

"We would be happy to have you, Agant Romanoff," Steve answered.

Clint's grin was wider than ever before. "Of course we're comfortable, 'Tasha."

Thor seemed to be competing for the largest grin. "It would be an honor, and would complete our home."

Tony blinked. "Uh, I was gonna invite you anyways, so, yeah."

Natasha gave them a small smile. "I already figured. So, I'm already having some of my things sent over." She looked over to Nick Fury. "That's all we had to discuss."

He nodded, and they all got up to leave the room. "Wait," he said suddenly. "I almost forgot." He pulled a large stack of papers out of a box. "This is the paperwork for the Statue of Liberty." Steve took the papers, and raised an eyebrow, noting how much there was. "Don't," Fury concluded. "Don't do anything stupid like that again."

They walked off. As they exited the building Natasha had one comment. "I'm not sure having me live with you will help."

"It won't," Tony said, his tone and smile promising super-trouble.

**Ehh...not too sure about his one.**

**One the other side: this fic, is pretty much done. I'm still going to be going back to the other chapters and redoing them, so keep checking. I've also got an idea for a bonus chapter, so let me know if you want me to post it.**

**In other news...can't think of anything right now. Please be nice and review so I know what you think of this, and what I should do when I redo the chapters.**


End file.
